My New Intern
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: When Dakota comes back as an intern, who is it that gives her the air horn to wake up the other campers? None other than Chris McLean. Chris needs the campers woken up in the middle of the night, what better way than to bother Dakota to do it? Chris' POV


**A/N: So I was sitting there thinking and thinking of what pairing I should write a story about. I literally thought this over for like two hours. After much consideration, I have decided that I will write a short Chris/Dakota one-shot because there isn't even one story with this pairing yet. **

**So even though it is a very random/out there/crack pairing, I hope people will like it. Haha. I am not sure how I feel about this pairing but I thought, why not? Even though this does follow a lot of the storyline in the end of the 3rd/beginning of the 4th episode TDROTI, there are a few things I added in. But, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama**

**My New Intern**

**Chris' POV**

A smirk grew on my face as I looked at the check I had acquired by overnight delivery early in the day. I was able to make two-hundred thousand bucks for doing nearly nothing at all. All I had to do was let Dakota get some camera time. That's all her dad had asked me for when I had received a phone call from him the day before, after her elimination. So I took the opportunity to twist the conditions of the camera time to my advantage and made her my new intern.

I looked at the time on my phone, seeing that it was nearly one in the morning. It was almost time to wake up the campers for their new challenge. Chef, Dakota, and the interns were forced to set up the scavenger hunt in the woods once the elimination ceremony had ended that night. So I decided to make someone else wake up the campers as well.

I smirked as I grabbed the air horn that was sitting on a table in my private quarters on the island. I made my way by motorized cart to the location of the person I had in mind just for this job. I found it amusing how I made her sleep on a cot in the medical tent, since it was rarely used. I wasn't going to put her back in with the other contestants. She wasn't a contestant anymore. And I wanted her to suffer like everyone else while she was here, whether her dad payed me money or not.

I beeped the small horn on my cart as I approached the medical tent, signaling her that she should wake up if she had happen to fallen asleep. I stopped the cart, stepping into the tent whether she wanted me in there not, I was guessing not. It made me smirk more.

"Oh Dakota! I have a fun present for you." I teased as I walked towards the blonde I saw sitting down on her cot, looking rather tired. Her hand was supporting herself on the bed, it looked like she had been woken up. I laughed. "I hope you're not too tired because you'll be awake the next couple hours helping out with some things while the challenge is going on." I grinned deviously. I loved to torment these people.

"Are you serious? I need my beauty sleep! What if the paparazzi try to take my pictures or I am seen on camera like this?" She whined at me. It was too funny. My grin only grew at her displeasure.

"Too bad for you, you aren't getting it tonight. You should try to find a way to wake yourself up fast, or you _might_ have some trouble doing the things that need to be done." I tossed the air horn at her, though indirectly aiming for her head. I hope she doesn't catch it. To my disappoint, she reached up to try to catch it, causing it to bounce off her hands. It didn't hurt her as bad.

"What do I have to do?" She seemed overworked, stressed, and exasperated. Like she didn't want to move and inch and just wanted to sleep. Great. My grin became more mocking as I took a step closer.

"Well I haven't set out all the details yet," as I spoke in a taunting tone to her, I shook my hand and head lightly to emphasize my point. "So just be prepared for anything. You should already expect that by now." I laughed.

She sighed at me, rolling her eyes, making a pouty face. Awe, how cute. Though such things wouldn't work on me.

"Chop chop." I clapped my hands at her twice. "You haveee," I elongated the word as I glanced quickly at my phone, "nineteen minutes exactly to wake yourself up before you have to go wake them up. And if you aren't there, expect to take the Hurl of Shame again. This time you'll be swimming back without the aid of a floatation device." This was too easy.

"Then I won't get the camera time Daddy paid you for! That's not fair! And that wasn't even something I could float with! It broke." Her voice sounded more irritating to me every time she opened that mouth of hers. If the girl would just shut up, not be whiny, and stop making stupid poses for the 'paparazzi' half the time, she'd be good eye candy.

"Then I'd do what I tell you to." I grinned, leaning down to be face to face with her. "No beauty sleep tonight Princess Wannabe." With each word I leaned my head one way, then the other, to show further mockery. I saw her face scrunch up in frustration.

"I don't want to see your ugly face while I'm waking up then. So leave." She moved her face closer to mine in anger, it only made me more amused by this whole situation. But I didn't think she'd actually defend herself against me. Though she did have some bitch in her. Her come back had no effect though. I knew I wasn't ugly. I was far from it.

"We both know you don't think that." My toned was soft. A tone I had deemed my 'sexy voice'. It was so much fun to piss people off and tease the living daylights out of them. It was more fun to do to people who weren't the 'brightest crayon in the box'. It was funnest to do it to the airhead girls on this show. The only thing Dakota knew was fashion, and I still questioned that.

"Yeah right." She went to go stand but was stopped as I placed each hand on either side of her to stop her from moving. I was not touching her, but I was sure the position would lure her to me. I could push this a little farther without crossing the line. Pure recreational entertainment. She stared at me with a shocked look on her face, not knowing what to do. Poor thing was speechless.

"You know I'm not ugly. I know I'm not ugly." I started, having fun tempting her farther. I knew it was working. "You know your not ugly. I know your not ugly." I smiled at her, though it was completely fake. Our faces were a half a foot apart as I watched her eyes jump from my eyes to my lips a few times. A smirk took place of that oh so fake smile.

"Fine. What's your point?" Her tone was nervous and unsure, though 'stern' for her. I got a shiver of excitement, however was able to contain it as an internal reaction.

"My point is," I moved agonizingly slow closer to her, centimeter by centimeter, "you should," we were almost nose to nose as she started to tilt her head, anticipating a kiss, "go wake the campers up." The last part of my sentence was spoken obnoxiously as I reached up to pat her cheek just as annoyingly with a satisfied expression. I straightened myself up, grinning bigger than I had when I entered the medical tent.

"Have fun!" I yelled over my shoulder as I left the tent to get onto my cart, not even gauging her reaction. I knew it would be hilarious. I made a mental note to look over the footage of the camera in the medical tent as soon as possible as I started my cart. So I provided myself with some extra entertainment. Who would expect me to?

**A/N: Short and alright. I'm still not sure what I think of this pairing. I also didn't want to legitimately make anything happen between them. This fit what I wanted perfectly. So please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
